Jin Hayst
Jin Hayst is the main protagonist of Monkart: Legend of Monster Kart. He is a 12-year-old boy who lives in a sword shop in Latona Village with his uncle, Mr. Noor and his cousin, Laura. He dreams of becoming the best Monkart plaer, so that he can become his dad in memory. He possesses the only known Legendary Monsword and is easily loved by girls. Appearance Jin has deep red eyes and spiky, bright red hair that stands straight up. His skin tone is peach and has an ectomorphic build. * Clothing style He wears an open, red hoodie with white and yellow trimmings, it also has four silver buttons on the front. It covers his chest area and has long sleaves. Underneath, he wears a white shirt. He wears black and yellow pants that stop above his ankles. Large, deep red shoes are worn on his feet, which have black soles, white laces and a silver button on each side. He wears his signature headband on his forehead, which is black and yellow of color and kept together with two silver buttons. A red emblem with white outlining is present on the headband, resembling Draka's face. He is also seen wearing a red belt, where his Monsword is usually attached to when it's not being used. Personality Jin is a bubbly, cheerful and heroic young boy, but also overconfident and quick at action at some points. He is kind towards others and is willing to save anyone in trouble, as seen when he saves Sena in multiple episodes. If something bothers him, it is injustice and seeing others in trouble. Relationships Sena Fourseasons Jin and Sena first meet in Latona Village when she was being harassed at the market by Mark and his goons in Episode 1. Jin rushed her away from the group by knocking over apple bins to make them trip and throwing a cloth over them so they could make it to safety, even jumping onto a boat to escape from the boys. After this, they encountered each other again as Sena was held captive by the same boys in Episode 2. Jin managed to save her again, as well as awakening a dragon monster that was trapped in his sword, Draka. In the other episodes, the interaction between the two makes it clear that they seem to think of each other as good friends, but do have their awkward moments and show to really care about each other. Jin has Sena's back and saves her when she's in trouble and makes sure that she is safe. And he likes her a bit... Laura Jesse Jin and Jesse are like brother and sister, having grown up in the same house. They have a brother-sister relationship with eachother, they get annoyed at eachother easily, argue but also seem comfortable with eachother. Due to her closeness to Jin, she doesn't hesitate to punch him when annoyed at him or to help him if needed. Keith Keith is Jin's father. Everyone know that Keith is a legendary knight. Mr. Noor said that Jin's father was challenged in a race, but he lost and eventually disappeared. Other relationships will come soon! Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Coming soon! Category:Humans Category:Monster Karter